A. Introduction. The Operations Core (OC) is designed to integrate the scientific and research capacity aims of the ACISR and meet NIH's program announcement requirements. This core includes administrative functions, data management and statistical analysis, and dissemination activities. We describe community liaisons, clinical trials operations, mentorship and training and two specialized components. Our OC is designed to foster an environment of research excellence, support methodological innovation, facilitate multidisciplinary collaborations, coordinate efforts, and monitor progress according to a focused research agenda. The administrative structure supports work which will be largely conducted in the Research Methods Core (RMC) and Principal Research Core (PRC). The Core builds on our successful administrative structures in the Bipolar DCISR and SPARC.